


Addio, mia bella

by ainahi91



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Humor, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 21:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14941793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainahi91/pseuds/ainahi91
Summary: The goodbye we deserved. The goodbye Carina and Arizona deserved.





	Addio, mia bella

**Author's Note:**

> As I always say, English is not my first language (Italian isn't either) so feel free to report any mistakes. I hope you like the story anyway. Kudos and comments are also very welcome :)

“Hey.” Carina greets as she approaches the blonde.

“Hey.” Arizona answers, looking away from her phone.

“You were smiling.” The Italian points out, sitting next to her. 

“Yeah.” She confirms, not being able to look at her directly. “Sorry”.

“No. It wasn’t a reproach.” Carina says, trying to make eye contact. Finally, Arizona raises her head and smiles again. “You were talking to Callie.” It’s not a question. Arizona knows it’s not.

“Yeah.” She repeats. “I feel like I should say that I’m sorry again, but I want to show you that I know how to say other things, you know?” She jokes and Carina smiles deeply. “My daughter needs her other mom.”

“I know that.” DeLuca places her hand on Arizona’s knee as an act of supporting. 

“And Callie says that she misses me.” Arizona continues without taking her eyes off her.

“Mi mancherai anche tu.” Carina answers, squeezing her knee again.

“I’m going to miss you speaking Italian.” She says, laughing. “Even if I never know what you’re saying.” 

“Are you going to miss something else?” DeLuca asks, visibly sad.

“Of course.” Arizona says immediately. “I love you”.

“Ti voglio bene anche io.” She replies.

“I understood that.” Carina takes her hand from Arizona’s knee and takes it to her chin. She gently raises her head with her fingers before she leans in and kisses her. “What are you going to do?” She asks after the kiss is broken.

“Oh, haven’t I told you? You are talking to the new Grey Sloan OBGYN Assistant.” 

“Really?” Arizona asks, impressed. “I’m really happy for you. You’re going to do a great job”. 

“Thanks.” She says, smiling. “When are you leaving?”

“In three hours, actually.” She answers, looking at her watch. “Thank you for everything, Carina”.

“You have nothing to thank me for. I’ve been very happy with you.”

“Me too.” 

“Can I ask you something?” Arizona nods.

“If Callie wouldn't have left and you didn’t have to go to New York…” She starts, not longer so sure about how to ask. 

“Yes.” Says Arizona, completely sure of her answer.

“I haven’t asked anything yet.” She points out. 

“You don’t have to. The answer is still yes.” Carina smiles shyly.

“Can we keep in touch? I mean if you want. I don’t want to stop talking to you.” She asks, nervous.

“Carina.” Arizona starts, caressing her arm to try to relax her. “You don’t have to ask things like that. Of course I want to keep talking to you. And you’re welcome to come and visit and I’ll come too”. 

“Okay, then.” She says, calmer. Arizona looks at her watch. “I think you should go if you don’t want to miss your plane.” 

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to go, trust me.”

“It’s ok. Just go and be happy.” Arizona hugs her and it lasts longer than expected. They are both crying when they separate.

“This is awful. We would’ve work.” The blonde says, trying to stop the tears from falling down.

“I guess we’ll never know.” She shrugs and then smiles sadly, raising her arm and touching Arizona’s face with the back of her hand. “But maybe this is for the best.”

“I should go.” Carina moves her hand away from her face. 

“Mi mancherai.”

“I’m really going to miss hearing you speak in Italian.” She jokes, still in tears. 

“I’ll send you audios.” Carina jokes back.

“I hope so.” Arizona hugs her briefly this time. “Good bye.”

“Addio, mia bella.”


End file.
